De la cuidad al campo
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Hannah se muda de Malibu a Tennesse  y tiene que aprander a vivir   en un lugar que no le agrada      En esta historia no existe Miley  solo es Hannah que va al campo a hacer su sueño realidad de ser cantante
1. Chapter 1

De la ciudad al campo

las 7:00 am y se escucho como el periodico pegaba contra la puerta de cristal de la casa de los Montana; Hannah corrio a recojer el periodico , lo desenrollo con mucho cuidado y en primera plana venia ella .

_**"Hannah Montana en su concierto numero 50 todo un exito"**_

Hannah sigio leyendo muy feliz ,hablaba del concierto que habia dado la noche anterior , todo iva a la perfecion hasta que dio vuelta a la pagina y se encontro con un anuncio con letras rojas y grandes que decia :

"Hannah Montana en quiebra"

Hannah grito tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar hasta la playa , no podia creer lo que veia y para asegurarse de lo que veia leyo una y otra vez

_**"Esta chica esta en la quiebra ya que nadie quiere comprar sus discos y en sus conciertos vende 200 boletos de 700. ¿Acaso es el fin de la carrera de la cantante?."**_

Hannah quedo a tonita y tiro el periodico de tanto coraje que tenia .Desde tiempo atras sabia que las cosas no le estaban pintando bien , era un hecho que tenia menos fans que al principio ;solo que no queria aceptar su realidad pues tal parecia que solo la conocian en malibu.

Roby acababa de despertar.

-¿Por que tantos gritos ?

Hannah estaba en un mar de lagrimas .

-¡Tenemos un problema !-Hannah le mostro el periodico con una cara de desilucion ;agachando la cabeza , evitando ver la reaccion que tendria su papa .

-Hannah , no te lo queria decir pero el contrato con la disquera termino , no es que no seas buena es solo que... no puedo pagarlo .

-y que hay con el dinero de los conciertos y los discos ¿Que no alcanza?

Roby miro a los ojos a Hannah y la sostuvo con sus 2 manos muy fuerte , evitando que se cayera (por si acaso se desmayaba ).

-Nos mudamos a Tennessee .

Hannah avento las manos de su padre y corrio llorando a su cuarto .Ella no queria avandonar su sueño y menos llendo a un lugar donde no conocia a nadie ¿Que haria aya ? aqui tenia a sus 2 mejores amigas Amber y Ashley ;ahora todo se habia acabado , la escuela ,sus amigos,los que todo se ponia en su contra .

Roby tenia sus razones para regresar a Tennessee m, su lugar de origen,donde conocio a su esposa .Malibu era lindo el olor de la playa , la tranquilidad , todo eso le agradaba y sobre todo a Hannah y jackson ;ahi se habian criado toda su vida (hasta ahora ) nacieron ahi , tenian bastante cariño a ese lugar.3 meses atras le habian llegado avisos de embargo y si no se mudaba les quitarian casa y todo lo que encontraran en ella .Almenos Roby tenia una casa en Tennessee y trataria de salir adelante con sus 2 hijos tal como siempre lo habia hecho y quien sabe almenos Hannah tendria mejores oportunidades de grabar un disco y cumpir su sueño de cantante.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

¡BOOOM! se escucho un estallido que venia del cuarto de Hannah ;era su maleta en el piso llena de toda su ropa que apenas si podia habia caido en un intento de cerrarla ;Hannah usualmente se sentaba en su maleta y brincaba para acomodar su ropa y despues cerrar la maleta.

-¿Estas lista para irnos ?

Hannah volteo los ojos

-¡NO!

-Vamos sera divertido -dijo su papa dandole animos

Tomo sus maletas y subio al carro ;despidiendose de su sueños y de lo que conocia como su vida en Malibu .Hannah tenia mucho tiempo para despejar su mente , ella siempre habia sido muy observadora y le gustaba relajarse y que mejor que volar por el aire .

-Papa ¿ a donde vamos? por aqui no queda el camino hacia el aereopuerto

-no tommaremosavion , iremos en camion

-¡¿QUE? Hannah se queria morir , ella siempre viajaba en avion (siempre )

-No te preocupes esta muy cerca

-menos mal ¿y cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar ?

-unas 8 o 10 hrs.

-y eso es poco ufff , si hubieramos tomado un avion serian 2 hrs. de viaje

-Jajajaj ¿quien esta molesta ? -dijo Jackson burlandose

-Callate Jackson -grito Hannah lanzandole una revista a la cara .

El viaje le parecia eterno y Hannah se estaba desesperando, en algunos momentos pensaba que se haria claustrofoboca y moriria adentro en la camioneta .Se sentia incomoda ,con hambre ,cansada y adolorida (fisica y emocionalmente) ;Roby penso que tenia que tomar un descanso y parar en una gasolineria.

-¡Por fin ! aire fresco Hannah canto aleluya

-¡Por fin ! aire fresco -le arremedo Jackson

-¡Eres un tonto! .

Hannah entro a una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que se encontraba enfrente de la gasolineria ; cuando abrio la puerta sono una campana , que se encontraba arriba de la puerta .Se dirigio al refrigerador y abrio la puerta dejando que su cara enfrente para que le pegara una fria brisa , tomo una botella de agua y la bebio como si fuera la unica botella de agua en el desierto

-¡eeiii tu ! tienes que pagar eso -dijo el cajero señalando la botella de agua

-ya lo se -grito Hannah - se dirigio furiosa a la caja.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba una señora con su pequeña hija comprando un burrito ;la niña volteo y no pudo evitar gritar del gusto

-AAAAAAAAAAAA tu eres Hannah Montana, yo soy tu mayor admiradora ¿me puedes dar tu autografo ? porfavor porfavor porfavor .

Hannah se alegro que tansiquiera alguien la reconociera (por ser famosa )

-Claro linda.

La pequeña le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue muy feliz .A Hannah le dio mucho gusto que pudiera hacer feliz a alguien con su musica , y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del significado de su carrera;no tenia que ser famosa o la mas bonita , lo que ella queria era hacer felices a los fans con su musica y su presencia .

Abri la cajuela y saco lapiz y una libreta , subio muy decidida al carro y empezo a pensar en todos sus sentimientos que traia adentro, guardados desde hace mucho tiempo atras y no los habia dejado salir ;ahora empezo a escribir una nueva cancion en su libreta , que sabia que seria su nuevo exito y que amuchas personas les gustaria por que esa cancion venia de su corazon .Le fue muy facil escribirla , su letra era hermosa y habia salido en el primer JUST A GIRL (la pueden escuchar , es de la 3 temporada de HM)

_**Finalmente**_

_**He estado esperando por este momento**_

_**Para que veas la real yo**_

_**Ha sifdo una ilusión**_

_**Pero nunca quise angañarte**_

_**me atrapé en una fantasia**_

_**Soy solo una chica**_

_**Con un sueño que saco lo quejor de mi**_

_**En un mundo que cree que la fama es todo**_

_**Pero yo cuento con los que me dieron las alas**_

_**Para volar, para volar**_

_**La gente dice**_

_**Que el mundo es como un esenario**_

_**Si estoy confundida, los papeles que interpreto**_

_**he estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo**_

_**Que casi me olvido de donde vengo**_

_**Soy solo una chica**_

_**Con un sueño que saco lo quejor de mi**_

_**En un mundo que cree que la fama es todo**_

_**Pero yo cuento con los que me dieron las alas**_

_**Para volar, para volar**_

_**Es tan facil olvidar**_

_**Lo que importa de verdad en esta vida**_

_**Es tan dificil vivir con recuerdos**_

_**Pero prometo que tratare**_

_**De ser una mejor yo**_

_**Desdee ahora, lo siemto**_

_**No quise herirte**_

_**Soy solo una chica**_

_**Con un sueño que saco lo quejor de mi**_

_**En un mundo que cree que la fama es todo**_

_**Pero yo cuento con los que me dieron las alas**_

_**Para volar, para volar**_

_**Para volar, para volar**_

_**Tu me das alas para volar**_

_**Entonces puedo volr**_

_**Puedo volar, si**_

_**Soy solo una chica**_

_****__**Finally  
>I've been waitin' for this moment<br>For you to see  
>The real me<br>It's been an illusion  
>I never meant to fool you<br>I got caught up in a fantasy**_

_**[Chorus:]  
>I'm just a girl<br>With a dream that got the best of me  
>In a world, that believes fame is everything<br>Got outta touch  
>With the ones who gave me my wings to fly, to fly<br>**_

_**People say, that the world is like a stage  
>Their so confused, the rules I play<br>I been away from home for so long  
>That I, I almost forgot where I belong<br>Ye-eah**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's so easy to forget what really matters in this life  
>It's so hard to live with regrets but a promise I will try<br>To be a better me  
>From now on<br>I'm sorry  
>I didn't mean to do you wrong<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>You gave me my wings so I can fly, I can fly<br>Yeah, Yeah  
>I'm just a girl<strong>_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Estaban llegando a Teennesse y se podia ver el pasto verdoso , los molinos de viento,cosechas de maiz , casas de madera. Para Roby era el lugar mas hermoso que conocia pero para Hannah era fuera de lo comun ella solo veia esas feas bardas disparejas de madera sin pintar ni lijar , pasto mas alto que ella ,animales apestosos , gente a caballo con sombreros y horribles vestimentas .Generalmente ella estaba acostumbrada al glamur , viajar en limosina jet privado , vetir Gordana , Chanel,etc..

Roby paro el carro enfrente de una linda casa color blanca.

-Hemos llegado -grito feliz

Hannah se alegro que por fin habia terminado su viaje , el viaje le parecio eterno ; solo queria llegar a descansar .No pudo contener las ganas de entrar a la casa y corrio a ver como era por dentro .

-mmmmmm es mas linda de lo que pensaba .

Hannah se sorprendio demasiado ;la casa era muy lujosa y todos sus muebles de la antigua casa estaban ahi ; como si su papa lo hubiera planeado todo .

Roby entro muy entusiasmado a la casa

-¿Les gusta ?

-les dijo a sus hijos

-woow si contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿Pa por cuanto tiempo estaremos aqui ?

-Tal vez por siempre , tomalo como unas vacaciones permanentes .

Hannah no podia creerlo ;ella no queria pasar toda su vida ahi , pensaba que solo seria por 1 o 2 meses pero nunca penso que se quedarian tanto tiempo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hannah estaba desempacando y por su mente pasaba muchas cosas ¡me conoceran aqui ?, ¿como sera mi nueva escuel ?, ¿conseguire un contrato aqui ?,¿cuando nos iremos ?,¿tendre amigos ?.Pero su pregunta mas importante

_**¿QUE HAGO AQUI?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia cambie un poco el trama pero los magnificos personajes NO son mios son de disney channel , pueden leer mis otras historias y seguire la continuacion de esta historia solo esperenla , mil gracias por eer mi historia los quiere su amiga Alinevamp **_


	2. Chapter 2

New life new me?

Hannah dormía como un bebe en su cama , eran las 6:00 am y ella planeaba dormir hasta las 12:00 como siempre lo hacía .El sol se asomaba por la ventana y pegaba directo en su cara, Hannah giro su cabeza al otro lado y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, lo cual la relajo mucho ;pero de pronto… un gallo empezó a cantar

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh –tontas gallos cállense –grito –

El gallo siguió cantando durante otros 2 minutos y Hannah no tuvo otra elección más que pararse .

Bajaba las escaleras ,vio en la cocina a su papa y a su hermano desayunando; no podía creer lo que veía , estaban despiertos desde hace 1 hora .

Abrió el refrigerador y saco leche y cereal , comenzó a desayunar

-por que se despertaron tan temprano ?

-estoy acostumbrado –dijo su papa

-y tu Jackson?

-me gusta venir al campo

-ugghhh no te creo

-Hoy saldremos a recolectar comida en los campos así que te quedaras sola,almenos de que quieras venir

-no, gracias-Hannah corrió a su cuarto y miro al espejo y empezó a llorar ;ella se quería ir de ahí no quería estar en ese lugar .- Hannah lloro hasta quedarse dormida

Por un largo tiempo Hannah no salía de la casa y se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con sus amigos de mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste y buscaba la manera de ser famosa de nuevo pero parecía que nade se interesaba en ella lo que la ponía mas triste cada vez mas .

Su padre no podía soportar ver a su hija como zombi todos los días

-Hay Hannah esta noche hay un concurso de canto en el pueblo ¿no te gustaría ir?

-no estoy de humor

-No es una pregunta es una orden .

Robbie la obligo a ir porque sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella ;Hannah miro a su padre impresionada , el nunca era tan enojón

-vamos que esperas tienes 15 minutos para estar lista

Hannah subió a su habitación sin ánimos y comenzó a arreglarse ,cuando creyó que estaba lista pudo notar en su closet una peluca castaña y quiso probar como se le veía .amarro su cabello y se puso la peluca ; le quedaba de maravilla en realidad parecía otra persona .

Tal vez era tiempo de que cambiara un Hannah que fuera más sencilla y amable , que la quisieran por lo que era por dentro y no por lo que era por fuera .

Se puso unos jeans con unas botas vaqueras cafés ,entro al cuarto de su hermano y tomo una playera de cuadros roja ;le quedaba un poco grande pero se la ato con un nudo dejando su ombligo al descubierto .Ahora era todo una chica ordinaria

-lista ? –dijo su papa

-que te paso?

-solo decidí por un atuendo diferente

Robbie solo movió su cabeza en negación , tomo las llaves del carro y fueron directo al pueblo.

Al llegar había una gran tarima a mitad del pueblo donde las luces alumbraban .Hannah recordó aquellos días de gloria cuando todos aplaudían y esperaban con ansias su entrada ,las luces sobre su rostro y toda la adrenalina que sentía antes de subir a cantar .

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Hannah con nervios

-Hannah no te preocupes recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana .

Hannah no parecía muy convencida , aun así ella iba a cantar .De pronto todos se lleno de un silencio y solo escucho en el micrófono una voz que decía

-con ustedes Oliver cantando last 4 ever

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y gritar como si se tratara de alguien muy famoso .Hannah se dio la vuelta mirando al escenario , se quedo paralizada como si de repente el mundo se detuviera y solo veía a el chico arriba del escenario con esa hermosa voz .Un chico alto , de tez blanca como la nieve , cabello negro intenso , alto, ojos cafés y estilo rockero .Hannah se fue acercando poco a poco al escenario esperando a que terminara de cantar .Se había enamorado de Oliver a primera vista .

Cuando termino su presentación se puso nerviosa ;era su turno de subir al escenario y aun no sabía que iba a cantar

Hannah esperaba lo peor; acostumbraba a calentar antes de dar una presentación ¿pero que podía salir mal? De todos modos nadie ahí la conocía. Subió el escenario con mucho miedo, se coloco al centro del escenario , una fuerte luz la alumbro justo en el rostro e interpuso su mano para que no le lastimara sus ojos ,sus manos temblaban

-eeemmmm soy Hannah –tartamudeo, toco su cabello ,recordando que en esos instantes no era Hannah

-perdón yo cantare una canción de Hannah se llama "are you ready".

Tomo el el micrófono y comenzó con mucho sentimiento , era una de las pocas veces que disfrutaba el momento en que cantaba .

Termino de cantar y todos aplaudieron ;no podía creer que les gustara su canción ;el Dj subió al escenario

-Dime cual es tu nombre?

-Hannah tardo un poco en contestar mientras pensaba en un buen nombre

-Muley –tartamudeo

-pues déjame decirte miley que eres una de mis favoritas

Miley sonrió –gracias

Bajo del escenario y al final de la escalera estaba Oliver esperándola

-felicidades –extendió su mano para saludarla

-igual tu -se sonrojo

-y tú no eres de por aquí veda?

-soy nueva , de malibu

-me tengo que ir- dijo Oliver con tristeza

-Entonces ambos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-te veré luego? –pregunto Oliver

-si , este es mi teléfono por si algún día quieres llamar

Hannah tomo una pluma y escribió en el brazo de Oliver, Oliver miro su brazo y salió una pequeña sonrisa.


End file.
